An error condition in a computer may prevent the computer from starting properly. A common example of such error condition is failure of storage media (typically a hard disk drive) in the computer, which prevents the computer from loading software (including operating system software) on the storage media for proper operation of the computer. Various issues exist that may prevent convenient recovery of certain computers that have experienced error conditions.